Complicated Circumstances
by twilighter052012
Summary: Edward left and never returned in New Moon. Him and Bella run into each other but Bella has a secret. Sometimes things are just too complicated.
1. A Long Awaited Reunion

All credit to Stephenie Meyer. I know there are similar stories to this but it has totally different twists!!!

EPOV

Tired. In my endless, sleepless existence, I was tired. I couldn't do otherwise. The days formed a monotonous stream of the same dullness. No, I should correct that. Numbness. I was numb.

I truly haven't been the same since I left Be…_her. _It was still hard to think her name, even say it. I know the others hoped it would pass, but the knew it wouldn't. It didn't even pass for them. Even Rosalie couldn't be happy. She would see the pain, no, the anguish in my eyes. Pain wasn't a strong enough word…

Esme sobbed every night, begging for God to make me happy. But I didn't have a soul anymore! Why didn't anyone understand? That's why I had to leave, to save her…

It had been nine years. Nine years since we left Forks. We moved to Iceland, stayed there while Carlisle worked as a doctor. The others occasionally left the house but with the exception of hunting, I never left. I stay in my room, staring at everything and at the same time nothing. I knew I shouldn't have, but I took some of her pictures. I gazed at them, mesmerized by her beauty. I wondered if she still saw herself as plain; she was never plain. I wondered if she was happy. But most of all, selfishly I admit, I wondered if she still thought of me. It was a double edged sword; I wanted her to forget me because that would save her from pain but I wanted her to remember me so perhaps someday…No. I stopped my thinking. I threw the pictures down and started crying my heartbroken, tearless sobs.

**One Week Later**

The house was in an uproar. Mostly myself. I had been outvoted. We were moving to Boston. Everyone wanted to get back to regular life, or as regular as it could possibly be for us. Plus, Carlisle and Esme thought it would be good for me to get out with people again, even though they knew I would never feel the same way.

_Edward, you have five seconds to put on your clothes and get down here. We can't be late._

Go away, I muttered. She was up the stairs in the same beat.

"No, Edward," Alice yelled, "I will NOT go away. I know that you are upset but she was my best friend, too. And we all have to move on. You made a choice."

"Leave me alone and mind your own business. I'll be down."

She stormed out in a huff but she knew I was going to get ready. I knew that everyone was and still is trying to make me as happy as possible. And I know they are all upset. But I just can't but myself, ever again.

It didn't take long to arrive at our newly appointed school. And, in regular fashion, it didn't take long for us to get recognized.

_Woah, do you see them?! Who's the blonde?_

_OMG the big one is sooo good looking._

_The bronze haired one, yeah, I want him._

I tuned them out. I had to. Otherwise I never would have made it through the day. Or rather, I wouldn't even have had the chance. I would have attacked someone.

We all headed to the office, to be greeted with the same fervor from the administrators. The principal met with us just as we entered.

"Welcome! You must be Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's children! My name is Mr. Bernard, and I am your principal."

I wished that he would stop talking, I just wanted this day to end.

"Now, I know that Mr. Emmett Cullen, Ms. Hale and Mr. Hale are seniors and Ms. Cullen and Mr. Edward Cullen are juniors, however, we here have a mandatory English class that every student must take on literature. To help ease your transition, we have put all of you in the same class."

Wonderful.

"If you would please follow me, I will take you there. It is your first class."

We started walking and I heard the others thoughts on the issue.

_Fantastic! I will be able to keep my vision open if I can count on everyone else._

_I'm pawning my papers off on Edward so I can watch the game, I mean, he doesn't do anything._

_Ugh, a class with Edward. I see him enough as it is._

_Good. I can keep a better tab on Edward's emotions._

I groaned quietly. I wish they would stop with the bickering about me in their minds, they know I can hear them.

I was thinking about this as I smelt it. It hit me like a ton of bricks, forcing me to count my breathes meticulously and control my inner beast. It couldn't be. I just couldn't.

"I have your new students!"

"Good, send them in!" the voice called. No, it can't be. Even in this untouchable moment I saw everyone else's frozen expressions as we were guided in. I saw her face too, masked with shock.

"This would be Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Mr. Bernard said, introducing us to the class, " and this would be your teacher, Ms. Swan."

Please Rate and Review!!!


	2. New Students

BPOV

When I woke up that morning, there were certain expectations that I had. Simple things, nothing outlandish or hokey. Just a few basic ideas that I held in accordance to my day to day life.

One, I had to make eggs for breakfast.

Two, I had to grab my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ for the class lesson today.

And three, I was going to trip.

Things that were not on my list include: my car not starting, the traffic jam on the way to the school, and my new students being the Cullens.

My lesson had barely started yet. I came tumbling into the room, late, as I said, because of the traffic jam. In one motion, I had managed to not only spill my coffee on the floor, but to also drop my bag, causing some papers to go flying. I blushed a deep red, something that had ceased in time to go away, and looked at my class.

_Hmm...The new students aren't here yet._

I hadn't looked at the list to find out who they were. But whenever I saw the words "new student" my heart sank. To the people that I knew that are, routinely, new students, and how when I was a new student, everything changed...

My breathing hitched a little but I knew I had to stop. He didn't love me. It was established.

I started up my computer and took attendance. Everyone was here today, which wasn't a rare occurance. For some reason, everyone liked me and my class. It made me happy, gave my something to concentrate on. I took to the board, writing in big letters "PRIDE AND PREJUDICE". We were already into the book, but according to the principle, the students had remarkable transcripts and shouldn't have a problem at all of catching up and keeping up.

I heard a knock at my door.

"I have your new students!" Mr. Bernard said.

"Good, send them in!"

As they walked in, my mouth dropped, theirs in sync with mine. It appeared, with the exception of Alice who had a slight smile, that no one knew I was here. My heart stopped as I saw his face. I don't know what I expected; I knew they never changed. But his face, it still had the exact chiseled nature that it did nine years ago. I saw his lips move ever so slightly, almost like he murmured "Bella".

"This would be Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Mr. Bernard said, introducing us to the class, " and this would be your teacher, Ms. Swan."

At this point, I knew that there was no way I was wrong. But the name call just proved it. I soon realized that I was still frozen and Mr. Bernard and the class was starting to stare. I walked over.

"Welcome to my class" I managed to choke out. I open my arm in a sort of gesture to signal welcome. And then it happened.

True to fashion, my feet managed to find the spot where I spilt my coffee. I felt myself move, my center of gravity change, and I knew that it was inevitable that I would be walking around with a coffee stain on my butt the whole day.

Which is why I was surprised when I didn't hit the ground. I felt an arm catch me and pull me up. Edward.

"Um, I...I thought you might need some assistance, Be...Ms. Swan."

"Thank you." I brushed myself off and Mr. Bernard left, a little in awe that Edward seemed to catch me. I heard him mumbling something along the lines of "More young men should be like him". I laughed at the thought. I showed them to their seats, and I swore I heard Emmett snicker, "Guess somethings never change". I sent him a slight glare.

I walked back to the front to the bookshelves, crouching down to find their books. Of course we are reading _Pride and Prejudice_. It couldn't be something completely harmless. I walked back over to their desks with five copies in hand. I put one down on each desk.

"According to your previous grades, I'm sure you will be able to catch up."

I started walking back to the front but realized I couldn't remember where we had left off.

"Okay, where did we leave off on Friday?"

One boy, Luke, raised his hand a little to enthusiastically.

"Yes?" I asked, a little impatient.

"Mr. Wickham just returned."

I mumbled, though I'm sure they heard, "Of course. Of course he did." This was going to be a long day, I thought.


	3. Meeting

EPOV

Never in all my years had I wanted a class to go on forever. I sat there, hardly breathing, watching as she taught the lesson. Watching as she bent down to pick up our books. It was excruciatingly painful and completeness, all in one.

She taught with such zest and enthusiasm. I could tell, as well as my brothers and sisters, that she was trying to forget that we were there. But on occasion, her eyes fluttered back to us, and I would see the depth of pain in her eyes. And something else, too, although I couldn't quite place what it was. Then she would regain composure and start back into her lesson.

And everyone paid attention! I have listened to thoughts countless times, and never has there been a class room that everyone was so attentive! Even the boys kept attention, and didn't wander too much into the realm of examining their teacher.

I growled.

Emmett chuckled. Jasper looked concerned. Rosalie and Alice shot me a look.

_You idiot! Don't growl! We have to seem pleasant and like she doesn't know us!_

_I don't want to move again, Edward. Don't screw this up._

That was easy for them to say. Even in their thoughts, I saw they were thinking like I was. She looked so different, aged into a woman's perfection beautifully. She had always been beautiful, but now, she was undeniable. She didn't have a teenage young woman's body, she had a woman's body and it made me go mad.

The bell rang for our next class. We all left the room, keeping pace with the schedule. We didn't say anything to eachother. We kept moving. Emmett and I had Spanish together after our early morning English, so we left together from there. He didn't even try to make me laugh. It was hard, even for me to watch. Eventually, he pulled me off the to side and quietly murmured, "Edward, I'm sorry." I shrugged him off and kept walking. Nothing could help me now.

Lunch came. We had managed to find a secluded table. None of us really wanted to sit with anyone, and most of all, I could tell by Alice's thoughts when I saw her that she wanted to talk to me.

_Edward, we need to talk. Now._

I pulled out my chair and sat down, basking in the few seconds of somewhat peace I had before chaos ensued.

"Edward, this is a sign. You have to talk to her." Alice said.

"No. We left for a reason before. I'm not dragging her back into this." I answered calmly.

"You told her you didn't love her. You _lied_. What if she still loves you? We all saw her face!" Emmett interjected.

"Emmett, shut up." Rosalie snapped.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Making him feel guilty isn't going to help." Jasper answered for Rosalie.

"Thank you!" Rosalie said to Jasper.

"Seriously, Edward, you NEED to talk to her. Otherwise, this is going to be an awkward year. And, frankly, I need a shopping partner."

"ALICE SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE SHOPPING!" I snapped.

"And it's not very human to go shopping with your teacher." Rosalie murmured.

This whole exchange took approximately ten seconds. What made it stop was when some of the teachers came in for their lunch break. And she was there.

She was walking by herself, a little forlorn. A fellow teacher joined her. Bella looked a little uncomfortable. Like she just wanted to be alone. She was still the same Bella.

Everyone turned and looked at my pained face.

_Edward..._ was the only thing all of their thoughts said.

And then she saw us. She stared a little, the look of pain and that hint of mystery there again. And then she did something that none of us expected.

She smiled.

BPOV

That class lasted forever.

Why, of all people, did the Cullen's have to be MY students. Ugh.

And yet, I had a strange feeling. Not quite wholeness, but something. But I couldn't be whole. There were too many things. I could never be with Edward.

I managed to get through the rest of my classes until my lunch break. Finally, time to sit and process. Maybe that was a bad thing. But there was no other way at this point.

I walked into the cafeteria by myself, honestly wanting to be alone, when Tom Matthews, a Chemistry teacher, started walking over to me.

Oh God, I thought.

Tom liked to hit on me alot. It made me uncomfortable. He was nice and all, but I did not reciprocate the feelings. He started talking about this new experiment of his. I tuned him out mostly, added a few hmmms and ahhs where appropriate. And then I saw them.

They were all in the corner, looking at me. Or rather, Edward was looking at me. The rest were exchanging glances between us both. I felt the odd sense of wholeness again. And they were my students, I was obligated to be nice. I realized I had probably stared too long when I realized Tom had stopped talking. He looked at me, "Who are they?"

"My new students." I said. And then I smiled at them. And it wasn't forced.

"Oh! Those must be the Cullen's! You know, I am in charge of the new student program and I have been trying to place them! If you have them all, would you like to?" He seemed so eager, although it was the last thing that I wanted.

"Oh, Tom, umm..I don't know."

"Oh Bella please? I need to have them placed by today!"

"But Tom.."

"Please?" He looked like he was in a serious bind. I caved.

"Fine."

"Oh thank you!" He ran off, happy. Well, at least I am alone. Although later was going to be interesting.

EPOV

The whole way home, I thought. I thought about what I wanted. I thought about what was best for my family. What was best for Bella. I couldn't see anything clearly anymore.

I saw Alice's face. _We aren't leaving. But we are going to have to figure something out._

We walked into the house to see Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch.

"How was the first day back?"

Everyone looked at me. I stayed forlorn. Emmett was the one who finally spoke.

"Bella is our English teacher."

I waited for their reaction. It never came. I wasn't even comprehending thoughts to see their answer before they spoke.

"We know."

Everyone stood shocked.

"You, you...know?" I stammered.

"The school called," Esme explained, "Every student must have a teacher conference and mentor until they understand the ropes. All five of you were assaigned Bella."

"NO! No, No, NO!" I yelled. I was so mad I didn't realize what I was doing until I upturned a table.

"Enough!" Carlisle said forcefully, finally speaking up. "We have talked about this. We want you all to do this. And we don't want to leave. Plus, we are to go to the first meeting as well."

"Please?" I begged.

This time Alice spoke up.

"No, Edward. It is about time that you tell Bella everything! That you lied! That you do love her!"

Rosalie and Jasper both mumbled something along the lines of "Not helping."

"That's enough!" Esme yelled, now visibly mad and at the same time sympathetic. "Alice, he knows. I think we all know that. Edward, she is right. Our meeting is tomorrow at seven at the school."

BPOV

I was irritated beyond belief. I was not looking forward to this meeting, but at least I thought I had a few days to prepare myself. But the email I received at the end of the day stated otherwise.

Bella, I talked to Mrs. Cullen. Very pleasant woman! She set up a meeting for tomorrow at 7. Be there! -Tom

I was now pacing, at 6:45 pm, around my classroom. I did not want to do this, I did not want to do this. I sat down. I knew if I kept pacing, I was going to start to sweat. And if I was going to be forced to come into contact with the people that I once considered my family, the least I can do is not be all sweaty.

I stared at the clock. I stared at the shelves. I tried to get ahead of my lesson plans but I was too antsy. I couldn't sit still. Sweating no longer concerned me, I was more concerned with having a full scale panic attack.

This shouldn't be happening. I was over Edward, or so I thought. But I had to be. Things were different now.

I wish I could think of things to talk to them about. Hallways, and rules and grades. But I knew them. They knew the layout already. They knew the rules. Their grades would be phenomonal. They didn't need a meeting.

Maybe I should just go...

No, I thought to myself. I will not run. Not like he did.

On that note, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I managed to choke out. So much for the calm.

Esme and Carlisle walked in first. I saw their faces portray the emotions they both felt. Guilt, regret, and happiness. They were so happy to see me. I think I even saw some pride in their expression. I think they were proud of me.

"Bella.." Esme breathed.

"Hi Esme." I said, and I smiled. She ran over and hugged me.

"Hi Bella" Carlisle said warmly. "Um, Esme, maybe you should give her some room."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella." She said sheepishly.

"No, it's okay."

Then the others came in. Rosalie and Emmett, followed by Alice and Jasper, followed by Edward. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I walked over and shut the door. Lest anyone hear anything that we are talking about. That would be a fiasco, I was sure.

"Um, you can sit down if you want. I know you are all kind of comfortable anywhere." I nervously laughed. Great.

"We will, it's fine, Bella." Jasper said to me. I felt calmer.

"Thanks for the help, Jasper." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

Edward looked irritated.

"Well, the whole purpose of these things is to make sure that the students know where their classes are and the rules and we can help with grades. But I know that is a mute point with you all."

Emmett laughed, "Thanks for not making us deal with another one of those."

Everyone, with the exception of Edward, smiled more now.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?"

Alice spoke up first.

"Bella, I miss you. I'm sorry."

"I miss you too, Alice. Don't worry, I know its not your fault." Part of me hoped he picked up on the "your".

"We all have missed you." Rosalie said, quietly. That shocked me a little.

"Er, thanks Rosalie. I missed you all too." Which truly, I had.

"So what have you been doing for nine years?" Emmett said. I was dreading this question. I would try to answer as honestly as possible but there were some things that I just...I just couldn't tell them.

I laughed. Yes, laughing was normal.

"Well, I went to school in Phoenix. Just stayed at my old house. Became an English teacher. Moved here six years ago. Charlie is still police chief. Renee and Phil are happy, still in Jacksonville. Pretty boring." Although, I left out some critical events..

"What about you? Where have you guys been?"

"Iceland! Oh Bella! Do you know how little shopping there is in ICELAND?" Alice was tweaking. It made me smile.

"I'm sure it's scant."

"Very."

"So," Edward finally spoke. "Ms. _Swan_?"

"No," I mumbled, "I never got married."

"Oh," he said.

"What's it to you, anyway?" I was upset. He left me, he didn't love me. Then why the hell does he want to know if I got married?

"Bella, I-ALICE DON'T!" Edward started but was interupted by Alice.

"Bella he lied! He was terrified for your health and soul! He still loves you!"

My face went blank. I don't remember much. I just remember falling. And everything turning black.


	4. Surprises

BPOV

When I woke up, it was in a different setting. I was confused. There were...pillows? Then I realized they were my pillows. On my couch.

Oh God.

I saw the Cullens, all of them, sitting in various chairs around me, Alice just simply sitting cross legged on the floor. Then I remembered.

Edward lied.

Edward loved me.

Oh crap.

"Oh no..." I moaned.

Edward shot a glance at Alice, "Thanks a lot."

"You will thank me for it later." She said grinning.

Edward looked back at me, "Bella.."

"Was she right?"

"Bella, I-"

"No Edward, just tell me. Is Alice right? Is she telling the truth?"

His face was torn. Finally he said, "Yes."

I took a deep breath.

"Well."

"Bella, I don't expect for you change anything. I made a stupid, idiotic mistake nine years ago and have spent every moment regretting it. I will regret it for eternity. I love you. Still. I always have and I always will."

Tears started to well in my eyes, thinking of the things I wanted to tell him, and thinking of the things that I can't tell him.

"I love you too, but...things are different now. Complicated."

Which made me think of the time.

SHIT!

"Oh no! What time is it?"

"A quarter until ten. What is the matter Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. Everyone got an anxious expression on their face.

"Oh no, no! Guys I am sorry but you have to go!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh no, I can't believe I forgot. What kind of person am I?" I started mumbling slash yelling intangibles. By this time everyone was on edge.

"Maybe we all should go.." Carlisle said.

"No, whatever it is, it's too late. My vision is clouding up."

"NO!" I screamed. This can't be happening this can't be happening. I had to keep this a secret. They couldn't know. They will feel obligated to help. There would be attachments. I wouldn't do that to him.

I heard the upstairs door slam.

I started to hyperventilate.

"Get ahold of yourself, Bella." I mumbled.

"Okay, everyone, just stay in here. I will explain everything as soon as possible. It's too late now, I guess."

"Bella, what is wrong?"

Everything, I thought. But I just turned and walked to the door. Ms. Benton, the nice old lady upstairs was kind enough to watch him while I was at the meeting. I looked down at my son, my wonderful son, and thought about the things that were about to take place in his life. I couldn't let him get attached, but an introduction was inevitable at this point.

"Mommy!" he squealed. I thought the others probably heard but I was outside now. My apartment was built so that the upstairs was accesible from outside and that is how tenants reached the top. It was my hope that I had walked far enough up, interceded enough that they could be surprised. I really didn't want them thinking about all of this while I wasn't there.

"Hey Connor! Did you have fun with Ms. Benton?"

"Yep! I watched old movies!"

"Cool, we'll talk about them later. Right now I need to introduce you to some people." I was a little withdrawn, even Ms. Benton saw it. She sent me a look that said "Are you alright? I noticed you were running a little late". I nodded and turned down the stairs.

I opened my apartment door and could hear them whispering in the room. I could tell it was anxious whispering; they didn't know. Good. I put Connor's coat on the rack and was thankful that it was a Friday night.

I walked into the living room with Connor in front of me and watched as every single of their mouths drop. Edward's face held the most shock and Esme's of sadness. I know she lost her own son.

"Everyone, this is my son, Connor."

EPOV

Bella. Had. A. Son.

Bella and I never had a relationship like that. I knew he wasn't mine. But that wasn't what I was concerned about.

_No, I never got married._

I saw her face. It was hard to place. I could tell she loved her son, but there was some guilt in her face. I now understood what she meant by "Complicated".

"Connor, these are some people who are very important to me." She turned and looked at us all, her expression expressing the forgiveness and unconditional love she felt for all of us. I wondered about Rosalie and Esme.

Rosalie was the first to kneel by him.

"Hi Connor," she said smiling, "I'm Rosalie."

"Hi Rosalie. You are very pretty."

That was all it really took to break the tension. Emmett roared, Bella laughed, and Connor blushed a deep red. He got that from his mother, we all saw it.

"Hi Squirt, I'm Emmett."

"Hi Emmett. Wow are you big."

"I swear I taught him manners."

Emmett laughed, "It's cool, Bella."

"I'm Alice!"

"Hi Alice. You're short like me!" Everyone got a laugh out of that one.

"Hello, I'm Jasper."

"Hi Jasper. You can come by me too?" Everyone else was fairly close but Jasper was on the distant most chair.

"It's okay, kid. Nothing against you."

"Okay." Connor said, but he seemed a little forlorn.

"And I'm Edward." I kneeled by him and looked him in the eyes. He had Bella's warm, chocolate eyes. I smiled at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" I asked incredously.

"I saw some pictures. Grandpa found some when he was taking away the floor. He sent them to Mommy. She looks at them a lot."

"Okay! That's enough chat time! To bed for you!"

"Mommy! I'm not sleepy!"

"You are seven. Ten is being generous. Bed."

"Fine." He pouted. It reminded me of Bella when she was mad.

"I'll be right back" she mouthed.

She walked down a small hallway and disappeared. I looked at my family.

All the looks said the same thing.

"Edward, you do realize that it will hardly work out now." Emmett said.

"I'll figure it out."

"Edward, your brother is right. She has a son."

"He looks a lot like her." I said.

"He does." Rosalie said and smiled. "At first, I was jealous. But then I saw how much she loved him. And she was willing to show him to us. To let him know us. Maybe she has a better idea of what she is doing then we think."

"Well said, Rosalie." Esme said.

"I wonder who" Alice simply said.

"I don't know." I spoke.

We sat in somewhat silence for a few minutes, waiting for Bella to return. She finally turned the corner and smiled.

"Well, I guess you understand the complication, Edward."

"Slightly." I said with a smile.

She sat down on the couch. "What do you all want to know?"

"Bella, we don't want to intrude." Esme said.

"No, it's okay. I left out this part before. I'm worried. I don't want him to get...to get attached. And for you all to leave again." She looked at me.

"But, "She continued, " even after these nine years, I already feel..whole around you all. You were and still are important people to me. He didn't lie when he said I have pictures. Very crafty hiding, by the way Edward." She smiled and got up. She walked over to a televison cabinet and pulled out two small boxes. The were simply labeled: "Connor" and "Edward".

She opened the Edward box. CD's, all the pictures, everything was in there. She had kept all of it. I looked at her.

"You kept it?"

"All. I look at it at least once a week."

"I'm so sorry I left you."

"I know. But I'm glad you did. If you didn't, I wouldn't have him." She nudged her head in the direction of Connor's room. "And he is everything to me. I wouldn't trade him."

"I understand."

"That being said, I wish I could have had both."

"Bella, you still can."

"No, Edward. We can't. I am, physically, twenty seven, or ten years older than you. But that is besides the point. I have a son. I can't have him see you not age. I can't become a vampire and take care of him at the same time. I can't have him become one at the age of six! My life is too complicated now."

"Bella.." I knew she was right though.

"Edward, I'm sorry. But I would like to answer all of your questions. And I would like for you to be around. Just when you go, be gentle about it." We all nodded and she lifted the other box lid.

There were pictures, announcments and newspaper clippings, so many things in one little box.

BPOV

I didn't know where to start talking from. Finally, Esme started.

"How old?"

"He is seven. Turned seven on October 31st."

"Halloween. Ironic."

"Well, I've always had a flair for the monsters." I joked.

"Tell us about it." So I started. I took out a variety of pictures and laid them out and pointed while I explained.

"I went to Phoenix. It was what I needed. I stayed so secluded. It took me a long time. I know you don't want to hear that but it's true. Which is why I was so surprised when it happened." I paused and looked guiltily at him. He urged me to continue.

"His name was Mark. We got along really well. He made me happy. I couldn't believe that I could be happy again. We dated for two years and then got engaged. Then Connor came around." I smiled.

"I love my son. He is all I have."

"What happened?" Everyone asked.

I held up the articles.

"According to the accident report, he took the turn a little too fast when the roads were a little wet. The one time it rains in Arizona and he wrecked. The bike when up in flames. He broke so many bones. They said the impact could have killed him or the flames. They weren't sure which got to him first."

I hadn't realized that I was crying. Edward put his arm around my shoulder.

"Connor was born four months later. All he knows are these pictures."

"I'm so, so sorry." He said.

"It's hard. I mean, I know nothing about boys. I don't know how to throw a damn ball. But I try, I really try." I was mumbling incoherantly now.

Sometime in the midst of this conversation, I fell asleep. I wasn't quite sure when. But I woke up to the sound of sizzling. And a smell of...eggs?

I stretched on the couch and realized that everyone was still there. The Food Network was on and Esme and Carlisle were watching it while they were cooking in the kitchen. Whatever it was, it smelt good.

"You guys stayed?" I asked.

"We're sorry, Bella. We should have asked." Esme said.

"Oh no! I don't mind at all! I just wish I would have had something to keep the boredom away."

"It's fine, Bella." Carlisle said warmly.

"When did you guys learn to cook?"

"We actually started when..when Edward introduced you to us. It's good that we have a good memory" Esme said.

"Well, it smells good, whatever it is." I looked around and didn't see anyone else. "Where is everyone?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at eachother.

"What?" I asked.

"Connor got up and wanted to show them his room."

I groaned. "I better go rescue them."

I got up and walked to the back hallway. The door was open and I heard talking. I walked in.

"Hey bud."

"Hi Mommy!" I looked around. Everyone was sitting on the ground, looking happy and entertained. They smiled widely at me.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Great! You're friends are so cool!" I smiled at him and looked up.

"Yes, they are. What have you been doing?"

"Well, I showed them my bed, and my Pokemon cards, and lots of stuff!"

"I'm sure they were very interested." I glanced over at them. Emmett spoke up.

"Seriously! I love this racecar bed! It's sweet!" I laughed out loud at his description.

"Did you tell him that it was your sixth birthday present?"

"Yep!"

I walked over to the floor and sat down and he sat back on the bed. "What else?"

Everyone piped in and told me about the morning. They listened to stories about his friends Jack and Cody, and learned about the untimely death of his rabbit Lollipop.

"Oh yes, Lollipop." Edward laughed at my expression. Under my breath, so I knew that everyone but Connor could hear it I said, "I hated that rabbit."

"Did you tell them anything else?"

"Well, I wanted to tell them about you-know-what but I thought they would tell you and you would get mad."

I made a face. I did know.

"Connor, I told you that there are just some things that I can't manage."

"But now you have friends! They will help you! You won't be scared anymore!"

"Connor, I wasn't exactly _scared_.."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

I groaned. "Fine, Connor. I will make an exception. But you know the rules, otherwise, only on your birthday."

He cheered and ran into the living room to where he knew I kept it.

Everyone looked at me.

"I kind of went overboard trying to protect him and the one thing that I wished he hadn't been exposed to he was. You'll see."

He came in and proudly announced, "Now everyone close your eyes."

Everyone played along and I helped him but the DVD in the player. I could only imagine their faces when this came on the screen.

"Okay! Open them!"

They were polite, knowing that laughter or shock would hurt his feelings, but it was all there.

"Connor," Alice said, "What did you want to tell us?"

"Mom never lets me watch them but for my birthday and even then because its halloween and the movies are always on. I think they are so cool."

"Connor," I groaned.

"Mom, I know you are scared. But its just vampires! I am pretty sure they don't even exist!"


	5. Getting To Know Him

EPOV

Everyone stayed that night, listening to her talk and tell us about Connor. Her voice carried such a fervorence for her son, such an utter devotion that can only be felt in a mother's voice.

A mother. Bella was a mother.

She was so tired, it was evident in her expression. She soon fell asleep. I was staring at her.

"Edward, you know that everything is different now."

"Yes, Carlisle. I know."

"It was dangerous for just Bella to know. We can't let her son have the same." Emmett said.

"I know." I muttered again.

"The thing is all she asked was that we be gentle when we leave. And we just got here. Let's let it go. See how everything goes." Esme said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"I even agree." said Jasper.

What shocked me most was Rosalie.

"I never got the chance. She did. And she still loves you. It's not going to be an easy thing. But I think she has went through enough that we should try and help her have both."

Everyone looked at Rosalie aghast.

"I..uh..Thank you. Rosalie, really. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You haven't been happy in a long time."

I smiled. I hadn't been this happy since...since the horrific birthday party.

"Isn't he cute though?" Esme started.

"Oh my gosh, Esme. He is adorable!" Rosalie said beaming.

"He looks a lot like Bella." Emmett said. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"And I can see that he is going to be fine. His future is quite alright." Alice stated.

"Then we will stay." I finally said.

"Then we will stay." Carlisle spoke in final agreement.

It was about eight o'clock that Saturday morning when we heard Connor stirring. Bella was still fast asleep.

"How about we trying making breakfast, Esme?" Carlisle said, half laughing.

"Yeah, and we can talk with Connor!" Emmett said.

"Yes," Esme agreed, "And we can give Bella some rest. Something tells me it is something she gets little of."

Esme and Carlisle walked to the kitchen just as Connor walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey you guys are still here!" He said.

"Yeah, we are going to watch you for a little bit while your mom sleeps." I said.

"She does look sleepy." Connor noted. "Hey! Want to come see my room?" He exclaimed.

We all laughed.

"Sure." I said.

He led us, running, down the hallway to his room. For as little as she stated she knew about boys, she seemed to be doing okay. Even Emmett gasped in jealousy at Connor's racecar bed.

"Sweet bed, man."

"Thanks! Mommy got it for me for my sixth birthday."

He proceeded to show us collections of things that I didn't even know existed. He smiled and laughed and we were all enthused by his excitement. We were all instantly engrossed by Bella's son.

Rosalie was the first to get him to really talk.

"What's the best thing about your Mom?" She asked him.

"She really loves me. I know she does."

"I can tell she does, too." Rosalie said.

"Sometimes at night she cries. I wish she wouldn't cry anymore." Connor frowned.

"I'm sorry." I said, knowing that there were two reasons for the sadness and I was one.

"It's okay." Connor said.

"What do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to do a bunch of stuff. I play little league baseball. I really like it!" He said, instantly smiling again.

It was at this that Bella entered the room. She smiled, looking at all of us with Connor. Soon though, the conversation changed. They were arguing, about some interest of Connor's that he had not told us, and apparently one that Bella did not approve of. Finally, Bella conceeded with a "Fine."

Which is then when we found out what his interest was.

Vampires.


	6. Author's note!

Hey Guys! I'm really sorry but I am having killer writers block. I hate that I have to make these things and I know is frustrating. I promise to have one up by the end of the week!


	7. The Great Vampire Debate

A/N Hey Guys sorry it took so long, writer's block plus busy schedule equals nothing in my mind. But I updated! Enjoy!

EPOV

Connor practically drug us into the living room, where he had a box out. The lid was labeled "The Vampire Box". Emmett laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Connor, are you sure you want to show them this?" She looked nervous, anticipating our reaction.

"Bella, it's fine." Alice said. Everyone was smiling.

"Yeah Mom! I want to show them this!"

"Fine.." She conceeded.

He had been collected, he told us. He thought Bella was afraid of vampires, which she should be, but she was just sad. I could tell in her face.

"I've been sneaking them in from my friend Sammy's house. His parents own a halloween store."

"Remind me to thank them." Bella muttered.

Connor continued, "This is the book Dracula, and here are all my vampire movies." And he had a ton. There was so many.

And then, he did it. He turned around and did something, and when he turned back around, he had fangs.

"CONNOR GET THOSE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH NOW!" Bella shrieked.

"Bella, its okay!" Emmett said. Everyone was laughing. Those it was very stupid, but I knew he was only young.

"Mom, stop overreacting! They're out!"

He sat down on the couch and pouted for a minute. That's when I heard Emmett's thought and before I could stop him, he started talking.

"So Connor, what all do you know about vampires?"

We all looked at him dumbfounded. Idiot.

"Vampires rock! They drink blood, and they live in transylvania."

"Really? They don't live anywhere else?"

"Nope. They can't."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because Transylvania is completely dark."

"Why do they need to be in the dark?" Emmett asked.

"Because otherwise they die! Man, haven't you watched any movies!"

"Why do they die?" Emmett asked, brining this out.

"The sun! They crumple up and die!"

Everyone was surpressing laughter at this time. Even Bella.

"Are you sure? What if they...sparkled?"

"Are you kidding?! Who ever heard of a sparkling vampire!"

That is when we all lost it. We were laughing so hard, even Carlisle and Esme.

Around this time Bella looked at the clock.

"Connor! It's time to get ready!"

"Oh yeah! It's today!" Then he got sad.

"What's wrong?" we asked him.

"I just wish I could spend more time with you guys. You are cool."

I smiled.

"I promise on everything that I have that I will be here."

"But I'm going to be gone for the whole summer!"

"I still promise. But where are you going?"

"Forks!"

We all looked at Bella.

"He spends summers with Charlie. It does them both some good." She said with a half smile.

He quickly got ready and we drove them to the airport. Bella got him on the deck and kissed him wildly.

"EWWWW Mom!"Connor yelled.

"Be a good boy for Grandpa. I love you."

"I love you too Mom!"

We all watched as he got on the plane and flew away to the place that would always be home.


	8. I Love You

BPOV

Connor had been gone for a week and I missed him more than anything. I got regular phones calls about the fun things Charlie and him were doing. He stayed mum about the whole Cullen thing though, for Charlie's sake. I'm sure that wouldn't go well at all.

Edward started spending a lot of time at the house. He came over every night and we talked. For hours even. I had to admit, I loved him more than I loved my fiance. Not that I didn't love him, but it was....different.

But how could this work out? How could anything materialize out of this? Connor couldn't- shouldn't find out about vampires. He was too young to have this life brought on him. It was one of those nights that I was thinking about this when Edward noticed.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, Edward."

"Bella.."

"Just thinking about Connor. And what will happen when he gets older."

"What has you worried? We can help you pay for college."

"No, no it's not that."

"Then what?"

"He can't know about vampires, Edward."

"I think he already does." he chuckled.

"You know what I meant." I muttered.

"Yes, you are right. I did. What has you concerned?"

"I never understood what you meant about not wanting this life forced on me. I understand now."

"I'm sorry. Do you want us to leave?"

"No!"

Edward leaned over and put his arm around me. It was the closest we had come to being together yet. My heart started to fly.

"Bella, I will do whatever it takes to make this work out for you."

I contemplated many things in this moment. I knew then what I wanted.

"Don't move." I said. Edward tensed. I pulled my arms around him, and ever so lightly placed my lips on his. In that moment, everything changed.

Edward's kisses, as well as my own, became more urgent. Like they were the lifeblood of mine and his existance. This was never like before, even before he left. Our hands started to wander. His lips graced to my neck. I shuttered, but not from fear, but from sheer pleasure.

"Bella..." He moaned.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you more every second I am with you."

And with that, he carried me to my bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys, I'm really sorry about this, but I just can't find a way to continue this story. Hopefully I will be able to continue on but at the moment I have total writers block. However! I do have a new story starting, look for it on my page!


	10. Everything will be Alright

BPOV

I didn't think I would ever be in this situation. Or rather, I never thought I would be in this situation with Edward. As I laid in a mass of tangled sheets, my body strewn across Edwards, I couldn't help but feel utter bliss. I giggled. I felt his arms wrapped around me tighter.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"I never thought I would be here with you." I laughed.

He laughed too. "I didn't either. It was certainly...pleasurable."

I laughed harder. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." He looked down on me then and gave me a full wattage crooked grin. I could feel the blush wrap around my neck and face.

"I really do love that." He murmured.

"I really do love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. So much. I cannot fathom why I left you. In this moment, and all of last night, I can't find one logical reason for doing this."

I thought about that for a moment. I came up with one.

"Fate. Because now we have Connor."

"We?"

"Yes, _we_. Unless you don't want to.." I began to feel selfconcious. But we were not a single deal. Connor and I were a package.

"No! No, that is not it at all! I just didn't think that you would want him around me.."

"Edward Cullen! You are the most caring and understanding person in the world! Why would I not want you around him?" I was stunned!

"I don't know Bella. But I do know that I love you, and I love Connor, very much."

"And that is exactly why I love you. You are my escape."

"As you are mine, Bella. As you are mine."

"What are we going to do? You are my student! AH!"

Edward busted out laughing.

"We are going to go away. You and me and my family and Connor. And we are going to be happy. And we will keep him safe. No matter the cost."

"How could I ever ask that of you?"

"You don't have too. I will willingly oblige." He smiled again and then got up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I certinatly did not want him out of bed and, I hoped, not to be putting clothes on. He laughed at my expression and pulled out something from his jacket pocket.

It was a little black box.

"I know this is not the perfect place to do this but, Bella, I love you so much. This was my mother's. Not Esme's. My...human mothers. I promise to love you, and Connor, with all of my being until I die, which is presumably never. Bella Swan, will you marry me and let me be a father to your son?"

I was shocked. Tears were welling in my eyes as I spoke the words that I knew would bind me forever to the man I loved.

"Edward Cullen, I love you. And I can't wait for you to be a father to our son. Yes, with everything that I am, I will marry you." I launched myself at him, attacking him and we went for another round.

* * *

EPOV

We got up, Bella wearing my mother's wedding ring on her left hand, and I thought of a problem.

"Bella?" I aske.d

She looked at me stunned, "You aren't getting cold feet already are you?"

Silly girl.

"No. But question. Are you going to become a vampire with a young son? You know that can't happen and I know your aversion to getting older."

"Oh! I thought of that. I figure he is going to be a teenager in ten years. At that point, he won't be that much younger than you and I will be thirty five, which isn't great, but better than anything we can come up with at this point. Then, we will tell him what we can, and he will have to make a choice. He can become one too, which I would never force on him, or he can live with Charlie. He would know that we would talk to him and I would see him whenever I was...able."

I hated this. I hated making her choose.

"Bella..."

"No, you see, he loves vampires. He will think this is cool. And, frankly, he has seen me cry so many times over the years he will probably be so happy that I am happy. And what fifteen year old boy wouldn't want his mom out of his hair." She joked.

It still worried me but I smiled. I knew, no matter what happened, it was going to be okay. In her eyes, everything would be okay. And so, everything would be okay.


End file.
